A Heart to Match the Ocean
by YamiShiningFriendship
Summary: pirates plus a quirky girl plus a crazy vampire equals one way to wreak general havoc…read and find out, savvy?


YSF: hehe, I love getting inspired. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor will I ever. Me and my best friend own this plot…of course I'm gonna juice it up from it's original state of RP-ness. I, as always, own Maria and my best friend owns rei of course, but I seem to have partial ownership of her since I use Rei more.

Summary: pirates plus a quirky girl plus a crazy vampire equals one way to wreak general havoc…read and find out, savvy?

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_The boat lists dangerously, knocking me off balance. Hearing the captian call out to me to get inside, I look up to see the mast groaning. Another flash of lightning cuts across the sky and strikes the weakened mast, breaking it in two, the top part plummeting right for me…_

_The next thing I know is that I'm sinking under the water, trying to get back to the surface, skirts and corset hindering my progress. Finally getting my head above water, I spot a box floating nearby. Wearily pulling myself onto it, I sigh and close my eyes, falling unconscious as the ship falls apart and sinks, filled with sailors, screams, and fire from the storm._

…

First-mate Yami yawned and stretched as he emerged from the crews' quarters. Seeing the sun rise, Yami was glad that the storm had passed. Most of the crew had switched off in shifts to keep their ship from harm, Yami and their captain staying up until the storm calmed in the early hours of the morning.

Yami shook his head as he heard Captian bark at a hapless crewman. Apparently, the captain didn't go to sleep. Hearing his name being called, he turned and went up to the wheel. "Good morning Malik."

Malik grinned at his friend. "Bakura seems to be in a cheery mood this fine morning," he laughed as he straightened their course.

Yami laughed as well and turned to look over the deck to where Captain Bakura was standing. "I don't think he went to bed after the storm. I'm going to go see if I can soothe him…before he maims that crewman," he answered before going to do just that.

"Captain, calm down, Damian didn't do anything wrong," Yami said, going to Bakura.

Bakura turned at the voice, relaxing when he saw that it was his trusty first mate. "I'm just tired. I don't like to sleep while there is plenty to do on the ship," he explained, taking off his hat and running a hand through his shoulder length hair before replacing the hat, "What's the damage from the storm?"

Yami looked around the ship. "A few cannons came loose, cargo fell out of place, and some riggings snapped. I can get some of the crew to get it done by midday while you get some sleep," Yami reported, giving Bakura a small push towards his quarters.

Bakura nodded and started to walk off. "I want you to fix the riggings. I don't trust these dunderheads," he ordered.

"Aye aye Captain."

Sure enough, when midday rolled around, Yami was finishing up the last rigging as Bakura emerged from his quarters, looking incredibly refreshed. Yami joined him and the two strolled the deck, watching everyone working diligently, smiling at the occasional goofing off. Reaching the bow, Yami looked out over the ocean and spotted something floating on the water not far away.

"Bakura, do you see that shape floating?" Yami asked.

Bakura nodded and pulled out his spyglass. Once he focused it, he immediately lowered it and shouted, "Man overboard!"

The whole ship sprung into action. Yami immediately removed his boots and dove into the warm waters while the crew got ropes and whatnot ready. Yami reached the person and grabbing a handle of the box that she was slumped over, towed her within range of the ship. Malik and his brother, Ishtar, tossed Yami rope, and he secured the box to raise it up before slinging the girl over his shoulder and climbing up the ladder built into the side of the ship.

"Yami, you're insane to just go jumping into the water like that," Ishtar murmured as Yami laid the girl down on the deck and felt the pale neck for a pulse.

Yami didn't answer for a minute. "She's barely breathing," he finally stated. Malik knelt next to her and started to undo the buttons on the front of her dress. "Malik, wait. Bakura, can we use your cabin?" Yami asked. When Bakura nodded, Yami gently picked the girl up and took her into the captian's quarters. Setting her down, he busied himself by looking for dry clothes while Malik undid the sodden dress.

Hearing coughing a few seconds later, Yami turned and looked at Malik skeptically. "What did you do?"

Malik rebuttoned the dress and stood. "It's obvious when someone is wearing a corset. That's why she couldn't breathe. All I did was undo the dress to get to the corset strings on her back and loosened them."

Yami smiled and shook his head. "It must help having a sister," he stated. Malik only smiled and walked out to return to his duties. Yami settled in a comfortable chair once he changed into dry clothes and waited for the girl to wake up.

…

Maria stirred and woke up with a small sigh. She was comfortable and felt the gentle rocking of the ship luring her back to sleep…wait, a ship?

Sitting up, Maria looked around and remembered that the ship that she was on sunk…but then where was she now? "Good afternoon," came a voice all of a sudden. Jumping at the voice, Maria turned so that she could see the person that spoke.

"Where am I, and who are you?" she asked.

Yami smiled. "I am first-mate Yami, and you are in the captain's quarters on the Swan's Tears. May I ask what your name is and how you ended up on the ocean?"

Maria nodded. "My name is Maria Woods, and I was returning to my home in Governor's Harbor when that horrible storm hit and sunk the ship I was traveling on," she replied suddenly shivering.

"Are you cold?" Yami asked. When Maria nodded, he stood and pushed a chest out from where it was stowed under the table. "This is a chest of women's clothes. Hopefully some will fit you," he stated as he turned to leave. "Oh yes, when you change, you may want to use the adjacent room to your left. This room would give the crew a free peep show," Yami stated before excusing himself.

Maria took his advice and changed into a crimson dress. She couldn't figure out for the life of her how her corset became loose. Once she tightened it back up and finished dressing, Maria exited the quarters cautiously, looking around for Yami. Spotting him up at the wheel, she climbed the stairs to join him.

"Blue is more your color, Miss Woods," he teased, glancing at the color of the dress before glancing at a compass and adjusting their course.

Maria smiled and brushed a stray lock of hair from her face and under the hat that she had found in the chest as well. "So who is the captain so I can thank him?" she asked.

Yami just smiled as Bakura decided to speak up from behind them. "I am Captain Bakura at your service, young lady," Bakura stated as Maria turned. Taking her hand, he kissed it in a gentlemanly manner before sweeping into a graceful bow.

"Don't worry, Bakura isn't always like this. Usually he's a lot more…normal." Yami laughed as Bakura straightened and scowled at a pair of twins who had uttered that statement.

Malik, Ishtar, this is Maria Woods. Miss Woods, these delinquents are Malik and Ishtar, the comic relief of this ship," Yami introduced.

Maria nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she stated.

Ishtar just mumbled an acknowledgement before focusing his attention on Bakura. "We stowed away the box, but it was too heavy to be actual cargo, not to mention that it was oddly locked," he reported. Seeing Maria's puzzled look, he sighed and elaborated. "We are talking about the box that you were found floating on. Of course, you could spare the crew the mystery and tell us what is in there," Ishtar added.

Maria shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I was instructed to never open the box. I wasn't told why, just given the keys for safe keeping," she replied, bringing out the keys.

That was a big mistake, for Malik snatched the keys as quick as a flash and was racing to the cargo hold with Ishtar close on his heels. Maria went after them, followed by Bakura and Yami, Yami getting another crewman to take over steering. Just as they reached the cargo hold, Maria tried to make a grab for the keys. Ishtar just smirked and grabbed a hold of her arms as Malik held the keys out of her reach. "Sorry Miss Woods, but you shouldn't have shown us the keys. We just want to see what's in the box, and then we'll give the keys back," Ishtar assured before following his brother into the hold.

The five approached the box with a mix of emotions. Maria with apprehension due to her being warned against opening the box, Bakura and Yami eager with the prospect of riches, and Ishtar and Malik with excitement and overwhelming curiosity. Malik unlocked all of the locks and stood back as Yami and Ishtar lifted the heavy lid.

All five looked into the box at the same time. What was in the box, however, left everyone speechless. "It's…a body," Malik finally managed to stammer.

Indeed it was a body. In the box, now known as a coffin, laid a girl, seemingly peacefully resting. She had wavy, blue-black hair that looked like it fell to just below her collar bone. Her skin greatly contrasted the hair, being a pale, milky white. In fact, the girl was so pale, one could easily see her veins spidering out from her sternum and all over her visible body. Her dress was a simple funeral garb with black lace over the black silk corset bodice. The skirt was just plain flowing black silk. The coffin itself was a thing of wonder. Padded red silk in excellent condition cushioned the body. Around the corpse were the dried remains of roses. The outside of the coffin was the most baffling part, for it was adorned with chains and locks of different kinds.

"If she's a corpse, why would there be locks all over the coffin?" Bakura wondered.

"Maybe she did something really, really bad," Ishtar suggested.

"Doesn't explain all of the bolts or locks, especially since corpses tend to be dead and not moving. Not to mention my warning of never to open the box," Maria pointed out quietly.

"Miss Woods, did the person who gave you the keys tell you why?" Yami asked.

Maria thought for a minute. "The priest mentioned something about an unspeakable evil. He said that if anyone opened the box, we would release the curse sealed inside," she replied slowly.

Malik shuddered and closed the box but didn't lock it. "Come, it is almost dinner. Let us discuss this over food," he stated. Everyone agreed and followed him, no one realizing that they should have locked the box, for inside its dark confines, the girl's lips curled into a slow smirk.

…

The girl waited for until sunset before making her move. Opening the coffin slowly, and smiling when there was no resistance, she eased herself out of the coffin and crouched on the floor in case anyone was passing by. When the girl was sure that no one was around, she stood and took a step before stopping when she heard a soft click of her heel.

'If I'm going to move about this ship, then I guess I better do it silently,' she thought before removing her shoes and tossing them into the coffin. Satisfied, she exited the cargo hold and started to ascend the stairs to the deck.

Meanwhile, Bakura, Yami, Malik, Ishtar, and Maria were sitting in Bakura's quarters eating dinner, the four sailors entertaining Maria with amusing stories about the others. Malik was about to add a statement to a story that Ishtar was telling when he suddenly froze and fell silent.

"Malik? Are you okay?" Bakura asked.

Malik snapped out of his trance. "Y-yeah. I just thought I saw something," he replied, shaking off his funk and continuing Ishtar's story. The stories continued into the night before Bakura put a halt to them.

"I'm sure Miss Woods is enjoying the stories, but shouldn't we decide what to do about her predicament?" Bakura asked. With a round agreeing nods, the males cleared the table off and Bakura laid a map down on the table. "Now, Miss Woods, we are currently here," he started, placing his finger on the map, "Where were you headed?"

Maria looked over the map carefully before pointing out her home. "Here, I live in Governor's Harbor."

Bakura nodded in thought. "Unfortunately, it's a little out of our way. Do you mind if you sail with us for a week or so?" Bakura traced a route on the map. "This is our route. If you agree, we can swing around after this run that we are doing, and take you and the coffin to your home."

Maria smiled. "I don't mind, I love to sail. But if I'm going to be with you for that long, please call me Maria. Miss Woods is just too proper."

"Maria it is then. You may have my personal quarters as your own until we can deliver you safely," Bakura offered. 

"Thank you. I really appreciate this gesture. My parents will thank you generously for saving and taking care of their daughter," Maria assured, missing the sudden glint to Bakura's eyes. With a nod, Bakura left the room followed by Ishtar and Yami to tell the crew. "Malik, are you alright?" Maria then asked the remaining crewman who was staring out the window, lost in thought.

Malik jumped and looked at Maria. "I'm fine, I just keep seeing things," he sighed, running a hand over his eyes.

Maria smiled and sat on the window seat next to him. "Did you see the girl in the coffin?" she asked. When Malik started in surprise, Maria's smile grew. "I know what you're thinking. I saw her before I asked if you were okay. It appears our corpse isn't dead after all."

Malik nodded, relieved that he wasn't going crazy. After all, that was his brother's role. "Do you want to go see what she wants? I can show you around the ship while we're at it," he offered.

Maria nodded and took her hair out of it's style that she had it up in, letting it unravel to her waist. "Let's go," she answered, linking her arm with Malik's.

…

Malik led Maria around for over an hour with no luck. Ending up outside of the cargo hold, Malik was going to call off the search for the night when the two were ripped apart and he was pinned to the wall with slender but strong hands. Struggling, he was aware of breath near his ear coming out in a soft laugh. "Silly boy," a feminine voice stated softly, "struggling only makes me hungrier." Malik turned his head and came eye to eye with startling emerald green eyes. There was only eye contact for a second before the eyes disappeared and Malik felt something sharp pierce his neck as one of the slender hands covered his mouth, keeping him quiet.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

YSF: so what did you think? I don't care if you liked it or hated it. Leave me an honest review (good or bad) and I will continue this story. I wish for three reviews before the next chapter comes up. And as always, if you have ideas on where this should go, let me know and I will consider putting it in! Review please!


End file.
